Blog użytkownika:Euryna/Karine Soyeux/ Mariposa
Karine Soyeux- 15 letnia uczennica paryskiej szkoły Colleuge Francouis Dupont. Dzięki Kwami o imieniu Lunicc zamieszkałemu w medalionie dziewczyny może przemienić się w superbohaterkę: Mariposę. Strona w budowie. Normalnie Dziewczyna ma bladą cerę. Jej oczy są szarofiołkowe w kształcie migdałów. Posiada haczykowaty nos i wąskie pełne usta o czerwonym odcieniu. Karine ma gęste czarne brwi i włosy tej samej barwy sięgające do ramion. Ubiera się w szare futro imitujące wilcze, z zapięciem przypominającym motyla i pomarańczowozłotymi ćwiekami u góry. Pod spodem ma fiołkową koszulę z dekoltem w serek w ukośnie fioletowe i pomarańczowe paski. Wkłada też gdzieniegdzie poprzecierane czarne jeansy. Jej biodra oplata pasek w tym samym kolorze z pomarańczowozłotą klamrą. Na nogach ma czarne koturny z odkrytymi palcami. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi czarny medalion w kształcie motyla- to jej Miraculum. Mariposa W wersjii Mariposy Karine wygląda bajkowo. Ma długie, gęste rzęsy i dłuższe włosy. Na policzkach ma róż. Sama postać jest drobniejsza oraz smuklejsza. We włosach ma różową wsuwkę- motyla, która przekształca się w shuriken kunai. Na plecach ma fiołkowo-żółte motyle skrzydła w różowo-fioletowe kropki. Jej strój jest jakby przedłużeniem skrzydeł. To sukienka zaczynająca się od różowej bluzki z różowo-fioletowymi, falbaniastymi, skrzydlatymi rękawami, która ,,rozgałęzia się" na spódnicę przypominającą złożone motyle skrzydła w kolorach: fiołkowym, żółtym, fioletowym, turkusowym, niebieskim i różowym. Na nogach ma rajstopy w kolorze brudnego złota i żółte buty na wysokim obcasie. Jej medalion zmienił kolor na brudnozłoty. thumb Normalnie Karine jest realistką , twardo stąpającą po ziemi. To typ ambiwertyczki. Ma duży dystans do siebie. Myśli prostolinijnie, jest powierzchowna i małostkowa. Ma niską samoocenę. Lubi dzieci. Nie jest wylewna, ale potrafi słuchać. Kocha swoją rodzinę i przyjaciól. Stara się nikogo nie oceniać po pozorach. Niestety nie stosuje tej zasady w stosunku do Savanah. Jest niecierpliwa, zimna i oschła, jednak bardzo troszczy się o ludzi. Lubi podróżować. Zawsze gra w otwarte karty, z wyjątkiem jej skomplikowanych relacji z Nino i Alyą. Mariposa Mariposa to primadonna. Walkę z superzłoczyńcami traktuje jak rozrywkę. Często kpi i żartuje zarówno ze złoczyńców jak i innych bohaterów. Czasami z siebie. Czerpie z życia pełnymi garściami, śmieje się w twarz niebezpieczeństwu. Jest sprytna, pomysłowa i przebiegła. Każdego przeciwnika traktuje jak wyzwanie. Bywa niecierpliwa i ,,znużona głupotą zarówno swoich partnerów, jak i przeciwników". Samym Władcą Ciem gardzi, jednak szanuje, że ten ciągle próbuje ich pokonać. Jest przekonania o wyższości drużyny nad armią posiadacza Miraculum Ćmy. Marinette Dupain- Cheng /Biedronka Karine nie przepada za granotowowłosą. Uważa, że dziewczyna jest zbyt przesłodzonona i niepotrzebnie histeryzuje. Jednak czasami dobrze się dogadują i rozumieją się w pewnych sprawach. Jednak jest to bardziej siostrzana, niż przyjacielska relacja. Mariposa niespecjalnie lubi Biedronkę. Twierdzi że bohaterka jest egoistyczna i nie pozwala innym się wykazać. Lubi ją drażnić i na każdym kroku przypominać, że liczy i się drużyna. Mariposa bardzo motywuje wspiera Biedronkę, za co ta jest wdzięczna. Adrien Agreste /Czarny Kot Karine lubi chłopaka, choć trochę go wykorzystuje, by zbliżyć się do Nino. Często razem rozmawiają i żartują. Na prośbę Marinette, czasami na jej temat. Mają dużo wspólnego. Można powiedzieć, że są przyjaciółmi. Mariposa i Czarny Kot to bratnie dusze. Mają podobne poczucie humoru. Dziewczyna często się za nim wstawia. Pomaga Kotu zbliżyć się do Biedronki. Za to on uważa, że ma konkurenkę w opowiadaniu sucharów. Jest jej wdzięczny- dzięki niej nie czuje się pominięty. Rose Lavillant Rose była pierwszą osobą, którą poznała w nowej szkole. Od razu zapałały do siebie sympatią. Często pożyczają sobie notatki i dzielą się jedzeniem. Czarnowłosa pomaga jej po ,,rozstaniu" z Księciem Alim i połączeniu jej w parę z Nathanielem. Rose ubóstwia Mariposę. Prowadzi o niej blog zwany Mariblogiem, pisze do niej listy. Karine bardzo to lubi. Savanah Oreirro/ Biała Lwica Karine darzy Savanah szczerą nienawiścią. Ma do niej żal, za to co zrobiła jej rodzinie jeszcze w Tuluzie. Wierzy, że jej dobroduszność jest tylko na pokaz. Nie ufa jej. Traktuje ją z lodowatą pogardą. Z Białą Lwicą często się sprzecza. Na każdym kroku próbuje jej udowodnić, że jest od niej lepsza. Są rywalkami. Juleka Couffaine Juleka od samego początku ją zaintrygowała. Mają podobne podobne poglądy i styl ubierania się. Niestety ich relacje są napięte przez pewien sekret Juleki. Dziewczyna nie może jej tego wybaczyć. Stosunki Mariposy i Juleki są neutralne. Nino Lahiffe/ Żółw Karine bardzo lubi rozmawiać z Nino. Nie lubi za to rozmawiać o Nino. Powód jest prosty: chłopak bardzo jej się podoba. Praktycznie zawsze się tego wypiera. Stara się usprawiedliwiać, jednak prawda jest taka, że nie chce kończyć przyjaźni z Alyą. Są dobrymi przyjaciólmi. Karine pomimo swoich uczuć pomaga mu zacieśniać więzy z Alyą. Chłopak uważa, że Soyeux ma piękny głos, ale ona nie chce go ujawniać. Tak jak wcześniej mówiłam: ich relacja jest bardzo skomplikowana. Mariposa i Żółw są dobrym duetem. Chłopaka czasami denerwuje jej egoizm, ale przyzwyczaił się do tego. Kagami Tsurgi Tsurgi i Soyeux to bez wątpienia przyjaciółki na zawsze. Uwielbiają ze sobą rywalizować. Obie cenią honor i swoją rodzinę. Często gdzieś razem wychodzą. Nawet oglądają te same seriale. Kagami lubi Mariposę. Często pomaga Rose w tworzeniu Maribloga. Chloe Bourgeois/ Królowa Pszczół Ich znajomość z początku nie zapowiadała się dobrze. Każda z nich myślała, że będzie dla drugiej jak powietrze. Tak się jednak nie stało. Dziewczyny bardzo się zżyły. Często chodzą razem na zakupy, organizują domówki itd. Oglądają te same seriale. Jednak Karine pracuje na 2 fronty. Więcej informacji niżej. Królowa Pszczół i Mariposa doskonale się dopełniają. Są samicami alfa w drużynie. Kim Le Chien Kim jest dłużnikiem Karine. Pomaga mu zbliżyć się do Chloe. Aranżuje im spotkania, rozmawia z nią na temat chłopaka itd. Są przyjaciółmi. Jego stosunek do Mariposy jest neutralny. Brian Astorin Zarówno Karine jak i Mariposa nie lubią chłopaka. Zagraża im. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Ich relacje są koleżeńskie. Spędza z nim czas głównie dla Rose. Stosunek do Mariposy neutraulny. Alya Cesaire/Ruda Lisica Relacje dziewczyn są bardzo napięte i skomplikowane z perspektywy Karine. Alya natomiast uważa, że dogadują się bardzo dobrze. Gdy są pod maskami napięcie znika. Rozumieją się bez słów. Dziewczyna posiada Miraculum Motyla. Jest to otwierany medalion, który dziewczyna dostała w dniu swoich narodzin od ,,miłego staruszka". Gdy Karine jest w cywilu ozdoba jest cała czarna, ale gdy się przemienia robi się brudnozłota. Kwami dziewczyny ma na imię Lunicc. Żywi się mango. Jest to stworzonko wyglądem przypominające motyla. Ma dużą fioletową głowę i malutkie ciałko. Jego oczy są duże i różowe. Lunicc ma żółte skrzydełka z turkusowymi paseczkami. Na głowie sterczą mu różowe czułki. Choć Kwami nie mają płci, można uznać, że Lunicc jest chłopakiem. Bronią Mariposy jest jej wsuwka, która przekształca się w shuriken kunai. Można ją podzielić na mniejsze i ma funkcję telefonu. Metamariposa: Supermocą Mariposy jest Metamariposa, która pozwala rozpłynąć się w czyste światło. Daje jej to przewagę nad wrogami, którzy są zdezorientowani i nie mogą jej zobaczyć. (ludzkie oko tego nie dostrzega.) Latanie Origami: startowała w konkursach i zdobywała medale. Ma nawet certyfikat. Śpiew: Karine ma talent wokalny. Odważyła się zaśpiewać tylko przy Nino. Uważa, że śpiew to część jej życia, którą wolałaby zapomnieć. *Jest moim ozwierciedleniem w świecie Miraculum. (wiele rzeczy jest zmyślonych) *Nie było to zamierzone. *Przed nią istniała OC, która była dosłownie mną, ale z niej zrezygnowałam. *Z początku miała posiadać Miraculum Świetlika. *Gdyby było to możliwe głos podkładałaby jej Maria Niklińska. *Kocha wilki. *Ma psa, sznaucera o imieniu Aube. (z fr. ,,świt") *Jej nazwisko oznacza z fr. ,,jedwdwabny". *Jest spod znaku Wodnika. *Zna język migowy. *Jest wolontariuszką w domu dziecka. *Chloe była pierwszą osobą, która dowiedziała się o jej sympatii do Nino. (drugi był Adrien) *Jej ulubione seriale to Pretty Little Liars i Zaklinacz dusz. *Jej ulubiony smak lodów to cytrynowy. *Każdy się dziwi, dlaczego: lubi Chloe, nie przepada za Marinette, i nienawidzi Savanah. *Uczy się lepiej od Maxa i Sabriny. *Nie używa szminki. (ma naturalnie czerwone usta) *Kiedy jest zła pije melissę. *Shippuje Natharose, Ladynoir i Kimoe. *Marzy, by polecieć na Hawaje. *Jej ulubiony zespół to Porcelain Black *Nawiązuje to do jej przezwiska i przyjaźni z Rose i Juleką. Rose to Porcelain, Juleka: Black, a że nie ma 3 członu dziewczyny zwracają się do niej Czarna Porcelana. *Nie cierpi swojego drugiego imienia. (wie o nim tylko Nino) *Jest książko, herbato, nauko i zakupo holiczką. *Zna tożsamość Białej Lwicy i odwrotnie. *Słowo ,,mariposa" z hisz. oznacza ,,motyl". *Pomimo tego, że jest to moja pierwsza i główna OC, to nie jest moją ulubioną. #TeamSavanah t Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie